When Magenta Meets Red
by 2p-talian
Summary: Allen Jones is on top of the world, until the first world war On his way home from a meeting, he bumps into a man with amazing magenta eyes Even after almost 30 years, he still hasn't forgotten those eyes When the second world war comes around, he is chosen to assassinate a very powerful enemy Allen is surprised to see the magenta eyes once again Will he be able to do the job?


"Does he think he is too good for us or something? Why doesn't he ever show his face?" Allen was complaining as usual during the meeting of the allies of World War 1. Oliver had found them a new ally, but so far, he hadn't shown up to any of the meetings.

"Listen you little brat, stop complaining and focus." Christopher lit up his third cigarette during the meeting. He let his long blond hair fall to cover his eyes. The allies watched him carefully, for he never spoke that much during the meetings.

Allen ignored him and turned to Oliver "So who is this guy anyway?" He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, slicking it back for a few moments until it fell back into his eyes. "What made this guy so special so that we _had_ to have him as an ally?"

Oliver let out a small chuckle and put a hand on Allens chest. "Oh you are just so silly Allen. His name is Luciano and he is one tough fighter. I promised him money and land if he went off to fight his father, Derik._.._ of course I am not going to give it to him" He giggled quietly.

"You know, as soon as he finds out, he is going to go right back to his old allies and try to kill you. I think you should give him the money and the land, or at least give it to me." Sergei sat at the edge of the table. His glare was as cold as the ice where he lived.

"Oh I am not scared of him or Lutz." Oliver giggled cutely. He was always cheery during the meetings. His blue eyes were always happy and his bubblegum pink hair just made him look even more harmless. Yet he was one of the most terrifying of the allies, especially when angered.

The meeting ended like normal. Everyone went their separate ways, except for Allen and Oliver. They often went home together. Oliver had fallen deeply in love with Allen. He wasn't sure how Allen felt about him though, but he figured, considering how many times they had slept together, Allen must like him. He had too.

After Oliver left his home for the night, Allen decided to go for a walk. The night was warm and humid. He was walking through a park when he thought he saw a shadow in the distance. It was walking, no, running towards him. Faster and faster, closer and closer until, the figure tripped over a tree branch on the sidewalk. It grabbed for the nearest sturdy object, which just happened to be Allen. Down they went, Allen falling on top of the shadow.

"Ouch, damn it what the hell is wrong with-..." Allen was cut off when he got a good look at the figure. It was a man in a brown uniform. He had dark brownish red hair and a random curl coming off the side of his head. Allen just stared at him. The man slowly opened his eyes. Allen was shocked that they were a brilliant, bright magenta. They just sat there, staring at each other. Without a warning, he man shoved Allen away and jumped up.

"_scendere di me!"_ The man continued running. Allen watched as he ran away. Who was he? He had never seen him before. He couldn't understand what he said. He thought it was Italian, but he wasn't sure. He repeated what he had heard over and over in his head so that he could ask the others if they knew what he had said, and maybe they could even tell him who the man was. He couldn't explain why, but he could never forget him. It was his eyes. That brilliant magenta color seemed to be stuck in his mind. He couldn't seem to get him out of his head no matter what he tried.

Time passed, it was now World War 2. There was a new ally, Xiao Wang. They were fighting the Axis powers. The allies decided it was about time to have another meeting. Allen had just entered the war so it would be perfect timing to tell him about what was going on and the new challenges that had been presented.

"Alright, who do I get to kill first? Who is my first target?" Allen sat on the edge of the table waiting for the other allies to decide on a target for the next battle. Christopher stood up and handed Allen a file full of papers and information.

"You will go after Luciano, the Italian. This file has all of his information. Learn it, then you might stand a chance." Christopher put out his cigarette and lit a new one. He flipped to a page in the file. "He is 20 years old, he has been celebrating his national foundation day since March 17, 1861, making him 252, but he has been around for at least 500 years. He is a master knife thrower. If he gets a hold of a blade while you are fighting him, you are screwed. He was trained to show no mercy and he is one cruel heartless bastard."

"Well this is very interesting, but why exactly do you need him gone, besides him being an axis power?" Allen asked as he flipped through the file. Everything you needed to know was in the file. Even his daily schedule. It was amazing, how much time was put into it.

"He is Benito Mussolini's right hand man, and the one in charge of the entire blackshirt army. We need him taken out now. Can you do that?" Oliver explained. Allen nodded as he looked through the papers, until he saw a picture. It was the same man he had met years ago in the park. He recognized his eyes. The magenta stood out against his tan features. He couldn't believe that the man he had met that night would be the same man he would be trying to kill.

"His older brother Flavio is staying with him, however, we have information that Flavio goes out every night at 8:00 sharp and doesn't get home until around midnight. Use that window of opportunity to take out Luciano. There is a plane ready to take you to Italy at 6:00 tomorrow morning." Sergei Stood up and handed the ticket to Allen. "Good luck and try not to die. And another thing, don't give him any information about you, especially if you are captured." Allen looked up and nodded.

The next day, Allen was walking through the streets of Milan. It was beautiful. He was reviewing the file again.

"Hmmm Name is Luciano Luca Vargas, he also goes by Milano. He has one older brother named Flavio and one younger brother named Bruno. He is the grandson of Sir Roman Empire, Remus Vargas. He was raised by Derik Edelstein. He has won countless knife throwing competitions and is the number one knife fighter in the world... impressive." Allen flipped through a few more pages "Whoa... mental disabilities? This guy is literally insane? Oh, its just Bipolar disorder." He flipped to the picture again. There was something about him, even though he had only met him once and it was just a brief moment, he always felt weird when he looked at the picture. It was like he wanted to look away, but at the same time he didn't want to and he couldn't.

The time came. It was 8:00 in the evening. Just like Sergei said, Flavio walked out the door. He had bright blond hair. He looked like a fashion model. Allen took a deep breath as he watched him drive away. It was time. Allen picked the lock on the door. He was carrying a baseball bat that had nails stuck into it for death spikes. It was his weapon of choice.

The house was amazing. It was a glorious mansion. It was like the mansion in a scary movie before it gets haunted. It was beautiful. He wandered through the hallways trying to find his target. He wandered upstairs into a long hallway. At the end of the hallway there was a light coming out from under one of the doors at the end. Allen slowly opened the door. It was the master bedroom. It was amazing. There was a bed bigger than some bedrooms in normal houses.

Allen was exploring the room when he saw another door. There was a light coming out from underneath it. There was the noise of running water coming from the other side. Allen carefully walked over to the door and opened it a crack. His eyes got huge at what he saw. He had accidentally walked in on Luciano while he was taking a shower. He closed his eyes quickly.

Without making a sound, he walked into the bathroom and hid on the other side of a counter. He had to make a plan, and quick. He took a quick peek at the shower and saw Luciano again. His face turned bright red. Luciano's body was surprisingly muscular and was covered in a few random scars.

Allen didn't notice that while he was leaning to look around the counter, he made the floor creak. Luciano turned off the shower and stepped out. Allen's face turned an even deeper shade of red. The water vapor was no longer blurring Allen's vision. He retreated back to the other side of the counter, trying to clear his head. Luciano wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed a few knives off of the counter. Allen never even noticed that Luciano knew he was there.

"Excuse me but what the fuck are you doing in my bathroom." Luciano leaned against the counter and put the knife against Allen's throat. Allen couldn't believe it, he already failed his mission. No, he couldn't fail. He swung his bat at Luciano's stomach. It was pointless, he was too fast. He dodged the bat with ease and it got caught in the counter.

"Oh shit!" Allen swung his fist at Luciano's chin. It just barely missed. Luciano grabbed Allen's arm and flung him to the ground. He sat on his chest, throwing a knife into each of his jacket sleeves, pinning him to the floor.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Luciano glared. He knew he had won. Allen was helpless on the ground. Allen looked up at his magenta eyes. They were strangely dark and sinister at the moment, not soft and surprised like the first time they met. "I asked you a question, who the hell are you?"

"S-Sorry. My name is Allen Jones. I am America. I was sent here to..." Allen looked down a bit and noticed that Luciano's towel was falling. His face grew bright red again. He got a strange feeling, like his pants were shrinking. He obviously wasn't the only one who felt something weird, because the next thing he knew, Luciano's fist was crashing into the side of his face.

"You pervert! Are you getting turned on by this? What the hell is wrong with you?" He quickly jumped off of Allen, pulling up his towel as he did so. Allen tried to stand up but the knives were pinning him down. Luciano walked into the other room quickly and got changed into his uniform. He walked back holding a few more knives. "This is insane, I thought just once, I could maybe relax for a change but noooo I am stuck having to deal with a failure of an assassin, fan-fucking-tastic."

"Let me go, and I will spare you-" Allen was cut off by Luciano's laughter.

"Spare me? _Spare_ _me?_ You would be lucky if I spare you. Now who sent you, Christopher, Sergei, Oliver? Answer me now." Luciano threw another knife at Allen. It landed a few inches from Allen's throat.

"Okay okay, I will talk just, stop throwing those things... I was sent here to kill you by all three of them... I guess I failed hehehe... please just, let me go and I will never bother you again." Allen was actually scared. He had forgotten what fear felt like. His breath was starting to shake again. He looked deep into Luciano's eyes, looking for the same softness that was there before. Luciano froze and looked back into Allen's eyes. He knew those eyes.

"_Shit I am going to be late for my meeting." Luciano ran faster and faster. He wasn't going to make it and his boss was going to be pissed. He had lost to his father again. He saw someone up ahead. The man distracted him, he didn't see the tree branch. The next thing he knew he was falling. He reached out to the man for help, but instead dragged him down with him. He smacked his head hard on the ground. Someone was talking to him, but who? He opened his eyes to see a tall tan man with dark brown hair on top of him. He was frozen, the man had bright red eyes that seemed to stop him in his tracks. All of the sudden, he forgot where he was going. It took a few moments for him to remember the meeting. He jumped up and yelled at the man for reasons he wasn't quite sure of. _

"_Get off of me." He continued his running, trying to forget the red eyes. There was something about them that just confused him. He ran into the meeting hall just in time. He sat down and tried to focus, but no matter what, the eyes were still on his mind._

He quickly looked away, it was the same guy. The same red that had confused him. He wasn't going to let it happen again. This man was the enemy. He was trying to kill him. He threw a knife at Allen and it landed a few centimeters from Allen's neck. For a moment, Allen saw the same softness for a moment, but in an instant it was gone.

"Stop looking at me like that." Luciano glared down at him. He was trying to keep his focus but once again, his thought got all messed up. Where was he? Why was he there? What was the mans name again? Allen was his name. The man in the park was named Allen.

"Luciano... your name is Luciano right?" He looked up at Luciano, his eyes were soft for once. "Please, let me go. I surrender. You caught me, I give up... I lost" Luciano looked down at him. His eyes were cold and cruel.

"I am not letting you go." He readied a knife. Then the door opened. Another man walked in. This man was pale with a scar running from his eye to his cheek. His blond hair was slicked back.

"Luciano... what is going on here." His voice was deep and calm sounding. Allen knew this man as Lutz Beilschmidt. He was Germany. He walked over and put a hand on Luciano's shoulder. "He isn't worth it, just let him go." Luciano looked up at him and his face instantly softened.

"Lutz, I... he was sent here to kill me" Luciano looked down and saw fear in Allen's eyes. Slowly he bent down and took out the knives. "Don't ever let me catch you here again." Allen stood up slowly then ran out of the house.

"Luciano are you okay?" Lutz turned him so he could look into his eyes. Luciano took a few deep breaths. He remembered the fear in his eyes. Normally he loved to see them beg for their lives, but for some reason this time was different. He didn't feel the satisfaction that usually came from causing others to fear for their lives.

"Why are you being so soft, didn't you hear me? He is an assassin." Luciano glared up at Lutz. He grabbed one of his knives and put it against his throat. "Are you on his side?" Luciano's eyes were dark with fury.

"I am exhausted from work and I don't want to clean up your messes." Lutz glared back down at him for a few moments, just long enough for his friend to get the message. After that his gaze was calm as it was when he first walked in. "Did he hurt you at all?"

"I am fine Lutz, just fine... I think that man is in love with me though. There was something about his eyes." Luciano's eyes were back to their normal cool state. Lutz took a few steps back, shocked. They had just met after all, how could he already be in love with Luciano. Lutz was trying his best not to show his true emotions.

"But Luciano he can't be in love with you because I... I... thought you said he was trying to kill you." Lutz looked at the ground. He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell Luciano how he truly felt. Lutz had feelings for Luciano, but he was always to scared to tell him. Scared of rejection, or that Luciano would hate him, or worse.

"He was trying to kill me, but he couldn't do it, judging by his size, he could have easily defeated me if he truly wanted to... then again he did accidently catch me getting out of the shower, I am sure that threw him off guard too." Lutz got a bit red in the face when Luciano talked about getting seen while in the shower.

"Oh well, I am most likely wrong." Luciano walked into the bedroom and changed into sleeping pants and a black muscle shirt. "It is getting late, _buonanotte_ Lutz."

"Gute nacht Luciano." Lutz left his home. Could Allen really have feelings for Luciano? The thought would drive him insane.

Allen sat in the meeting room. He was all alone, the meeting of the allies was done. He couldn't get Luciano out of his head. He went over that evening over and over in his head, he hated to admit to himself that he liked seeing Luciano in the shower. He blushed a bit just thinking about it. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Oliver walk in. He didn't even notice until Oliver sat in his lap and kissed him.

"Allen, what happened last night, you were so super quiet during that meeting. We know you messed up but its okay, I still love you." Oliver kissed his cheek. Allen just stared at him. He thought he loved Oliver, but now he wasn't sure. Oliver looked into his eyes worried.

"Please talk to me Allen." Allen shook his head.

"Sorry Oliver, I just... my mind is a million miles away right now." Allen gently pulled Oliver up with him as he stood up. Allen walked away to think in privacy.

"Allen..." Oliver smiled darkly and talked to himself "I know you love me Allen, and no one else... no... one... else..." Oliver slammed his fist on the table. He knew something had happened between Allen and Luciano.

Allen walked up to Luciano's doorstep. He hesitated for a moment. Was this really the smart thing to do? Luciano was about to kill him the last time they met. But he had to see him, even if it cost him his life. Slowly, he raised his fist, and knocked on the door. He heard a crash and then the door opened. Luciano stood, very annoyed.

"Oh, hey Luciano, I was just coming over to... is everything okay?" Allen heard shouting from the other room. Luciano slammed the door closed. There was shouting in Italian. then the door opened up again.

"_ciao_ Allen. Come in, sorry for the loudness. Flavio lost his favorite scarf." A blond man with a random curl coming from the left side of his head walked in the room. He looked very annoyed. He flipped Luciano off and then walked into a different room.

"Oh umm... that sucks, I guess... so Luciano, listen, I feel really bad about what happened the other night. I was wondering if maybe, you would go get a bite to eat with me." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. What if Luciano thought he was asking him out on a date? What if he said no? What if he said yes?

"Sure why not, as long as I am away from my drama queen older brother." Luciano glared over at Flavio. He walked over to grab a few knives and then walked out the door. "So you just randomly wanted to take me out for dinner?"

"Well, I just thought, maybe instead of trying to kill each other, we could just go hang out." Allen looked down at him nervously. Luciano took a deep breath. Allen prayed that Luciano didn't think of this as a date. He had already embarrassed himself enough.

After a short walk down the street they came to a small restaurant. They sat across each other in a booth. Allen sat and played with a fork while Luciano sat and played with a knife, neither of them sure what to say.

"So... your brother likes scarves?" Allen looked at Luciano curiously. He could feel the awkwardness growing.

"_Si_." Luciano looked up at him. Allen just stared at him. He couldn't help it. There was something about Luciano that Allen just couldn't put his finger on.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Luciano looked down. Allen felt kind of bad, he didn't mean to hurt Luciano. He looked back up. His gaze was softer, like the first time they met. Allen couldn't speak.

They ate their food in silence. Afterwards, they went for a walk through Milan. Neither one could think of something to say. They walked, looking at the scenery. Milan was beautiful at sunset. They walked until they reached a small bridge. Luciano looked over the edge at the blood red sun as it casts shadows over the buildings. This was Allen's chance.

"Luciano I need to tell you something." Allen started to shake. He had never been so scared. Luciano glanced over at him. The red of the sunset mixed with his magenta eyes. Allen saw the new beautiful colors and froze up. He couldn't do it.

"What is it Allen?" Luciano raised an eyebrow. Without a warning, Allen threw his arms around Luciano and pulled him into a deep, passionate, kiss. Luciano was too shocked to move. After a few moments he relaxed into a kiss.

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground and pinned down. He looked up to see bubblegum pink hair and blue eyes that seemed to smile and glare at the same time. There was only one country with these traits, Oliver Kirkland. Luciano looked over to see Allen was being restrained by Lutz.

"What the hell is going on?" Allen screamed as he tried to break out of Lutz's grasp. It was impossible. Lutz was far too big to be overtaken by Allen. Luciano on the other hand, pushed Oliver away with ease. He ran over and pushed Lutz away from Allen.

"Lutz, what the hell are you doing?" Lutz glared at Allen and took out a pistol. Oliver ran to his side and panicked.

"You can't kill my Allen, Lutz." Oliver cried. "I love him too much." Lutz looked down at Oliver.

"But... I can't let him have Luciano..." Lutz looked at the ground. "Luciano ich liebe dich." A few tears sting his eyes. "I always have."

Luciano sits in silence. He had no idea Lutz felt that way. Allen was even more shocked. It was just one giant mess. All of them just started fighting, except for Luciano. He just stood in silence.

"Everyone just shut the fuck up already!" Luciano shouted. It got silent in an instant. "Alright now lets get this straightened up. This is insane. Lutz why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lutz looked at the ground.

"I was worried you wouldn't like me." Luciano walked over to him quietly. Lutz barely lifted his head and let out a sigh.

"_Mi dispiace caro amico_" Luciano hugged him gently. Lutz hugged back, knowing that he would never have Luciano. He felt a tear fall from his eye.

"Oliver I know you love me but... I just can't do this... you were the one who left me all on my own." Allen turned his back on Oliver. He didn't want to hurt him, but he couldn't be with him anymore. Allen looked at Luciano. Luciano pulled away from Lutz. He turned to look at Allen. Their eyes met. One set of bright red, and one set of brilliant magenta.

"God, its like a fucking high school here. You guys are on your own." Luciano said in a bored tone. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. He looked at each of them for a few moments before he turned around and walked away. It wasn't until he got home that he finally showed his true emotions and broke down. When he looked at the clock, it said it was 9:00 at night. He was all alone in the mansion.

Epilogue- Allen sat down in a chair by his front door. He was expecting a very important visitor. He was about to fall asleep when there came a familiar knock on the door. He jumped up and answered the door quickly. A man quickly ran in and shut the door.

"I was able to get away from the others, not for long though. That bastards have had their eye's on me. I think they suspect something." Allen laughed quietly.

"There is no way they can suspect what we are doing. Calm down you are being paranoid." Allen his hand on Luciano's back. "Now come on, we are wasting time here talking when we could be having a bit of fun in the bedroom."

"You are still a dumbass Allen... A great big dumbass."

"Yes, but I am your dumbass." He smiled and grabbed Luciano's hand. Luciano stared at their hands before taking his free hand and slapping it to his forehead.


End file.
